


Clueless

by HappyJuicyfruit



Series: If These Ears Could Talk [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Tries, Derek is a Failwolf, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Monster of the Week, Pack Bonding, Spanish Translation, hard of hearing character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: After everything they’ve been through together, all Derek wants is for his pack to be connected with strong, thriving, pack bonds.  And for the most part, its working. The pack is growing, healing, happy.He just needs to figure out why Stiles hates him so much.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Clueless (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286239) by [Igni1LB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB)



> I wrote this all in one go, so excuse any mistakes! I just suddenly had the idea and wrote it all out.  
> I might add more to this later, have not decided yet. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Kudos and comments are always welcome :)
> 
>  
> 
> Translated into Spanish by Igni1LB. Spanish translation that can be found here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/147493773-clueless-traducci%C3%B3n

“So you’re telling me we have no idea what this is?”  Derek asked.

 

The pack was all gathered at Derek’s loft.  All sitting around the living room.  Scott, Stiles and Erica had claimed the couch, all of them reading through books on random mythical creatures.  Allison, Lydia and Isaac had each made their own nests on the floor with pillows and blankets.  Lydia and Allison were reading through the bestiary, Isaac was surfing the web for anything useful.  Boyd and Jackson had both taken the chairs.  Neither of them seemed keen to research, and Derek was pretty sure Jackson was playing on his phone behind the book he had propped up in his lap.  

 

Derek had called a pack meeting to figure out what was happening in Beacon Hills.  Although apparently he was the only one convinced something was going on at all.  Derek paced around the concrete floors of his loft, he was too restless to sit.  They had all been here for just over an hour, and he was sure they would at least have a theory by now. 

 

The whole pack gave a unanimous sigh at Derek’s words, except for Stiles, who kept flipping through the book on his lap, head bent down and totally ignoring Derek.  

 

“We still aren’t sure this is anything,” Lydia said from her nest of blankets on the floor. “There’s only been a few disturbances to go off of, why are you so sure something is wrong?”  

 

Everyone turned to Derek, who glared back at them all.  They all knew about the ‘disturbances’ happening on the outskirts of town recently.  Trees were being found crashed on the side of the road, even though there had been no storms recently.  Hikers were reporting strange noises coming from the woods.  Local farmers said that their livestock were going missing.  The latest news was from a woman driving into town whose car had smashed into something. The theory was a moose, considering how totalled her car was, but Derek found that hard to believe.  When was the last time someone had seen a moose around Beacon Hills? The woman hadn’t been able to give a statement on what she had hit due to memory loss from the crash.  So that lead was a dead end. 

 

On top of all of this, Derek just had an uneasy feeling.  Like something was encroaching into his territory.  Something that wanted to take it away.  He knew he was the only one who felt it because he was the Alpha, and this was Hale land.  But still, surely one member of his pack would believe him? 

 

“It’s  _ something _ ,” Derek growled, wishing again that there was another adult in this pack with him.  All these damn teenagers, they didn’t take anything seriously. 

 

Isaac rolled his eyes, “well you aren’t giving us much to go on.  Something in the woods that makes strange noises and eats livestock? That could be anything. It could be a coyote.”  He closed the screen to the laptop, clearly giving up for the night. 

 

“Coyotes don’t ruin your car when you hit them,” Derek pointed out.  

 

“I thought she ran into a moose?” Scott asked, sounding confused.  

 

“That’s just what the official report says.”  

 

“Whatever,” Jackson said, sitting up from where he had lounged in his chair.  He did, in fact, have his phone out and on.  Derek glared at him as the young beta threw his book on the table.  “Why are we all even here?  Research is Lydia and Stilinski’s job, it’s not like any of the rest of us know what we’re doing anyway.”  

 

There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the pack, and Derek growled as he watched them all begin to put their books and laptops away.  Except, again, Stiles, who was still too engrossed in the book he was reading to notice that the people around him were having a conversation. 

 

“Relax Derek, Jackson had a point.  Everyone here is pretty useless aside from Stiles and myself. I’ll keep looking through the bestiary, Stiles can keep reading through the books.  We’ll get back to you in a day or two if we find something, right Stiles?”  She turned to look at the boy on the couch, frowning when she realized he was still reading, “Stiles!” she called out to him louder.  

 

Stiles didn’t look up at his name, Scott had to nudge him to get his attention.  Derek rolled his eyes when the boy looked up and then glanced around at them all in confusion.  “Are we giving up?” He asked. 

 

“Stiles,” Lydia repeated, tapping his foot as she spoke, “you and I are going to keep researching on our own.  You stick with the books, I’ll read the bestiary.  We’ll check in with each other tomorrow, sound good?”  

 

Stiles nodded, closing his book and standing up with everyone else, “great idea, Lyds.  I don’t even know why everyone else is here. They all kind of suck at research.”  

 

“Yes, Lydia and Jackson have already pointed that out.  Which you would know, if you bothered to pay attention to your packmates.”  Derek grumbled. If he was honest he was mostly embarrassed that everyone but him knew who should be researching.  But he didn’t have to be honest, Stiles was annoying without the added embarrassment. 

 

Scott shot him a glare, but Stiles waved him off.  “Don’t worry sourwolf, we’ll figure out what’s lurking on your precious land.”  

  
  


Derek growled again, but before he could think of a retort all the teenagers had stumbled out of the loft.  Except Isaac, who had stumbled up to his room.  Typically leaving Derek with all the clean up. Derek grumbled as he gathered up the blankets, pop cans, and bags of chips.  

 

Damn teenagers. 

 

\--

  
  


Three days later and he had heard nothing from Lydia or Stiles.  He has spent the days feeling restless.  He went into the woods numerous times, but all he could smell was the familiar stench of wildlife, plant life and earth.  The dirt had a stronger smell, like there was more of it than there should be, but that was it.  That was all he could get. 

 

Everything had looked the same too. Not a tree out of place. 

 

So why the fuck was this feeling not going away? 

 

He called Lydia first, but she didn’t answer.  He called her again with the same result.  

 

He growled in frustration, stalking over to his couch to sink down and rub his hands over his eyes.  If Lydia wasn’t answering he would have to call Stiles.  And if he called Stiles he would have to talk to Stiles. After everything they had been through together, you would think he would be okay calling a member of his pack.  After Gerard, and the Alphas, and the fairies, and the vampire.  He was secure in his role as the Alpha.  The pack is all connected now, they were all safe.  When there was free time between threats, Derek had made sure to spend time with them all, strengthen the pack bond… Except for Stiles.  

 

It’s not like he hasn’t tried with Stiles, because he has.  He invites him to all the pack meetings and get togethers.. they just always end up talking to other people.  

 

The first lull of safety between threats for his little pack had been after the Alphas.  The pack was still separated between Derek’s biten betas, and Scott and his friends.  Derek had decided that outings might be a good idea.  They would be in no one's turf.  The teenagers could actually be teenagers for once.  And Derek could get them to mingle. He had decided to start small, so he invited Isaac, Erica, Scott and Stiles to a baseball game.  He knew they all enjoyed the sport, so at least they would have common ground to talk about.  

 

And it had worked! Scott and Isaac had hit it off. Erica had finally loosened up, relaxing for the first time since the Alphas had taken her.  

 

It had been a success, except for, of course, Stiles.  Stiles had seemed to enjoy himself.  Shouting at the players, and eating three hot dogs.  But he didn’t talk to anyone.  And when Derek tried to talk to him,  Stiles had completely ignored him.  

 

When he had gotten home that night, Derek had felt his pack bond with Erica, Isaac and Scott all strengthen.  Scott has connected more with Isaac and Erica too.  It had been a successful outing.

 

Except, of course, for Stiles. Whose pack bond had felt the same as it had before.  It had been frustrating. But Derek hadn’t given up. 

 

He had done a few outings with the other packmates, and everything was working. They were connecting like a proper pack.  Derek felt their bonds thrumming healthily between them all every night before going to sleep. 

 

Except for Stiles.  Derek hadn’t had time to invite the kid to anything else before the next threat was on them.  The fairies had been confusing creatures, tricking people and messing with things, all to make themselves laugh.  Stiles had been the one to figure it out then.  Derek had tried to congratulate him, but the kid never listened! Derek had just finished saying Stiles had done a great job, when Stiles had turned to him and said, “oh sorry sourwolf, were you talking to me?” 

 

Beyond frustrating.  

 

Nevertheless, as soon as everything has settled, Derek had started up on the out-trips again.  He invited Allison, Stiles, and Boyd out to a movie.  One of the marvel movies he knew they all enjoyed.  Allison and Boyd had agreed to come, but Stiles said he didn’t watch movies in theaters. 

 

Which, like, how pretentious is that? Who doesn’t watch movies in theaters? 

 

Instead Stiles planned a pack wide movie marathon.  Everyone was invited, so of course Derek had even unable to spend any one on one time with any of them.  The pack bonds in general approved, but nothing had been strengthened that day. 

 

Then the vampire had come to town.  A lot of the pack had been injured, including Stiles, but they had finally found a way to kill it thanks to Lydia.  

 

Now here they were, the majority of the pack halfway through their senior year.  Nothing had happened since the vampire.  Until now that is.  Derek had tried a few more outings.  He had invited Stiles to one of them, a concert down in LA for some famous artist, Lady Rara or something.  

 

Stiles had outright laughed in his face, and then flat out said no.  He had even had the nerve to look offended while being so rude.  

 

Derek had given up after that.  That had been about a month ago. Stiles obviously didn’t want to spend time with him, so why was Derek trying so hard?  Stiles would probably go away to university and leave the pack behind.  Derek only had to put up with him for a few more months.  

 

Derek sighed.  Stiles was annoying, rude, and only in the pack because of Scott.  But he needed to know if he had found anything.  

 

He hit the call button and pushed the phone to his ear.  No answer. 

 

Typical. 

 

Then his phone buzzed. 

 

From Stiles: 

_ Haven’t found anything solid yet.  Lyds and I are pretty sure it’s a woodland creature though.   _

 

To Stiles: 

_ Like a nymph? Why aren’t you answering your phone?  _

 

From Stiles: 

_ No we ruled out nymph. We’re looking into gnomes and trolls now.  _

 

From Stiles:

_ Texting is better for me. _

 

Derek stared down at his phone with a frown.  Texting is better for me? What an asshole. 

 

To Stiles: 

_ Good. Keep me updated _ .

 

Stiles send back a thumbs up emoji. Derek threw his phone on the couch and walked away. 

 

—

 

Derek was running.  His quick feet easily finding a path through the trees.  He felt his pack members running alongside him.  The wolves close by, the humans only a bit behind. 

 

Stiles had been right, it was trolls. 

 

Trolls. 5 of them. Not the smartest creatures, but they were savagely territorial.  And apparently they had decided Beacon Hills would be their new territory.  Derek had felt the loss of the land they had claimed already. The more land they claimed, the larger they got. They were made from the dirt and decay of the forest.  Their giant bodies smelled like the forest floor beneath their feet.  The creatures didn’t care where they thrashed their arms around.  They just wanted more territory. 

 

They moved silently among the trees, their feet moving with the earth, as the earth. But they left distraction in their wake. If they didn’t stop them now, there definitely would be a death in the near future. 

 

They had decided to go after them the night before the full moon.  The wolves were at their strongest without losing control.  The trolls were unaffected. 

Also it was on a Friday, and his whole damn pack was in highschool. Derek couldn’t have them missing anymore school. It made him look bad.  

 

So, here they were. Running after a group of trolls through the forest of Beacon Hills. 

The wolves took them down, and the humans followed behind with a sleeping concoction Lydia and Stiles had made.  It should keep them unconscious long enough to find a way to ship them somewhere else.  Scott refused to kill them.. and Derek didn’t want to admit that he didn’t know how to kill them anyway.  

 

Trolls were weird. They didn’t even bleed when you cut them. They also didn’t have a heartbeat. What were you supposed to do with that? 

 

He stopped as he watched Jackson and Boyd take the fourth one down.  They had to practically tear its head off to do so, but the thing was alive.  

 

He listened for the slither of the ground, the only sound they made for the wolves to follow.  There was only one more left, it shouldn’t be that hard.  He closed his eyes, focused on his hearing.  Boyd and Jackson were panting beside him.  Scott and Erica were running, about 50 feet to his left.  

 

Isaac and Allison were whispering to each other in the trees.  Derek had chosen them as his eyes in the sky, it had been useful. And it reassured him and Lydia and Stiles had backup if they needed it.  

 

He heard Lydia tell Stiles she could finish with the third one in her own.  He should start on the fourth before it recovered.  He heard Stiles as he began to head their way, crashing through the undergrowth.  

 

He heard the tell tale slither of moving dirt. 

 

He moved towards its before realizing where it was coming from. 

 

“Stiles, go back!” Isaac shouted from the tree tops. 

 

Stiles kept walking forward, but he did look up, “what?” 

 

Derek pushed himself faster.  He could see him now, and the massive pile of moving dirt heading right at him. 

 

“Go back!” Isaac and Allison both shouted.  

 

“Stiles, get down!” Derek shouted. 

 

Stiles stopped walking. He looked around in confusion, “what? I can’t-“ 

He was cut off but a clump of dirt slapping him in the back, sending him ten feet through the air to crash in a bush.  

 

Derek roared in anger, leaping through the air to tackle the monster before it could reach Stiles again.  He tore its arm clean off before he felt the earth shake beside him, and another wolf joined his roar.  Isaac had joined him from the trees.  

Together they got the troll to the ground.  This time Derek did tear its head off.  He didn’t care if it was alive or dead though, it had hurt a member of his pack.  

 

As soon as Derek was sure the thing wouldn’t be moving again, he turned to check on Stiles.  Scott was already there, lifting Stiles unconscious body off the floor. 

 

“He’s heartbeats strong so he should be fine.  We should take him to my mom though, make sure it’s not a concussion or something worse.”  Scott said, already heading out of the woods.  

 

Derek nodded, he sent Isaac and Allison with him.  There wasn’t much left to do here anyway.  

 

—

 

Once Lydia had declared all the trolls unconscious for the foreseeable future, the rest of the pack piled into their cars to head to the McCall house.  Derek tried not to worry, Scott said Stiles would be fine. But he and Stiles didn’t really have a bond. All he could feel was that Stiles was alive, and in pain. The concern he felt radiating through Scott was stronger.  

 

He growled in frustration as he neared the house. He was mad at Stiles for refusing to bond with him.  He was mad at the idiot for not listening to his pack.  Why had he just stood there? What was wrong with him? 

 

By the time he got to the house, his teeth were bared and his eyes were red.  

 

He slammed into the house without knocking.  Scott came running out of the living room looking alarmed. 

 

“Woah, Derek, calm down!” 

 

Derek snarled, he couldn’t calm down, “where is he?” 

 

“He’s fine! My moms just finished looking over him, he’s on the couch, he’s fine!” 

 

Scott tried to block his way through, but Derek shoved him away.  Isaac scrambled out of his way as soon as he saw Derek storm into the room.  Allison stood her ground from her spot behind the couch, but she didn’t say anything to stop him either.  

 

Derek stopped a foot away from Stiles, glaring down at the boy on the couch.  Stiles sat up, rubbing a hand on his head and looking confused. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Derek spat at him. 

 

“Derek?” 

 

Derek growled, eyes glowing red. 

 

“What was that, Stiles? Why didn’t you go back? Why didn’t you drop down?”  

 

Stiles flailed his arms, “how was I supposed to know the thing was right behind me!” 

 

“Because we told you! We yelled at you to get out of the way!”  Derek shouted, hands balling into fists to stop himself from grabbing the injured kid.  

 

“I couldn’t understand what you were all saying, you all yelled at me at the same time!”  

 

Derek growled deep in his chest, that was a pathetic excuse.  “You don’t listen, you never listen to your packmates!” 

 

“But I-“ 

 

“Enough. I don’t want your excuses. I won’t have someone like you in my pack, Stiles.  Either you learn to listen, or you’re out. You clearly don’t care what happens to the rest of the pack when you’re too busy goofing off to pay attention!” 

 

Stiles leaned back, blinking at him. “You’re kicking me out of the pack because I can’t hear?”  

 

“Because you don’t listen!” 

 

Stiles shot to his feet so fast Derek had to take a step back to get out of his way.  Derek was surprised to see tears in his eyes, he didn’t think Stiles cared enough about the pack for tears. 

 

“Fuck you, Derek Hale.”  Stiles seethed, watery eyes glaring at him, before he was turning and stomping out of the room.  The front door slammed shut behind him, shaking the whole house. 

 

The house was quiet for a second.  Derek sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself down.  Suddenly something was pushing against him.  

 

Scott. Scott kept pushing until Derek grabbed his wrists, “Scott, stop.” 

 

Scott yanked his arms away, glaring at him. “What the fuck was that, Derek? How could you do that to Stiles?!” 

 

Derek took one last calming breath. “He did it to himself.” 

 

“What?” Scott spluttered, looking furious. “Jesus, Derek, I thought you were better than this.”  He gave Derek one last shove, before running out of the house after Stiles. 

 

“That was pretty harsh, Derek.” Jackson said from his right.   _ Jackson  _ thought he was being harsh.

 

Derek turned to see that the whole pack was crowded in his room, all of them staring at him like he was a monster.  

 

“What? He needs to learn to listen. He’s going to get himself killed.”  

 

“But telling him to learn to listen? That’s pretty fucked up, Derek, even for you.” Erica said.  

 

Derek frowned, starting to feel uneasy, “why? He can learn.  All of you learned.” 

 

“Yeah, but telling Stiles to hear more is like telling you to be more human. It’s impossible for you to do it, and it’s not fair.”  Isaac said with a shrug.  

 

Alright, now he was just confused. Which made him more mad. 

 

“He can learn, or he can leave.  I won’t have a disobedient human in my pack.” 

 

“Disobedient?” Lydia chimes in, “Stiles was the one who found everything on the trolls. He’s not disobedient, Derek, you just have to learn how to talk to him.” Lydia was looking at him like he was a moron. 

 

Derek furrowed his brow, “he knows how to talk, what do you mean? I talk to him like I talk to everyone else.” 

 

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Stiles is hard of hearing Derek, you can’t just talk at him like you do with everyone else.”  

 

Derek froze. “What?” 

 

The pack all looked at each other uncomfortably. Other than Lydia, who now looked annoyed.  

 

“You didn’t notice he reads lips half the time? He has trouble in crowds? Usually needs a physical touch to get his attention?” 

 

“Uh, I-“ 

 

“For god's sake, Derek, this is _your_ _pack_! How do you not know this?” 

 

Derek floundered, he didn’t know.

 

“Stiles is not out of the pack,” Lydia continued, “this is  _ your _ mistake,  _ you _ go fix it.”  

 

Lydia shot him one final glare, before turning on her heel and leaving the house.  The rest of the pack followed after her, all of them shooting Derek disappointed looks.  

 

— 

 

After the pack had left, Derek forced himself to leave the house and get in his car.  He didn’t want to disturb Scott’s Mom more than he already had.  

 

Now he was just sitting here, staring at the steering wheel.  

 

Stiles was hard of hearing.  He didn’t notice conversations around him because he didn’t hear them. 

 

He didn’t ignore Derek, he just didn’t hear him. 

He hadn’t ducked down because he hadn’t understood their words.  

 

Fuck.  

 

Stiles didn’t watch movies in theaters. 

Stiles preferred to text. 

They had watched the movie marathon with subtitles. His phone's light flashes when he has an incoming text.  Derek had previously found both of these things annoying. 

 

Derek was a fucking idiot.  

 

No wonder Stiles had laughed at him when he had invited him to a concert.  

 

Derek dropped his head against the steering wheel, groaning at his own stupidity.  

 

He felt the pack bonds.  Scott was mad. Stiles was hurt. Derek had really messed up this time.  

 

—

 

He waited until the morning to go talk to Stiles.  It gave the teen a night to recover from a head wound, and to hopefully calm down enough to let Derek explain.  

 

Not that he knew what he was going to say.. 

 

When he reached the Stilinski house it was quiet inside. When he climbed up to Stiles window, however, he saw Stiles and his father both standing in the room making quick gestures at each other.  

 

Derek had seen Stiles and Scott make strange gestures at each other before.  Nothing as elaborate as this, and only brief movements.  He had brushed it off as them being strange, after all Stiles was always flailing his arms around.  Now it was pretty obvious they had been speaking sign language.  

 

Derek had to restrain himself from bashing his head against the wall in front of him.  He did press his face against it though.  He had always thought he was smart, but apparently he was the dumbest person alive.  What kind of Alpha didn’t notice one of their packmates was hard of hearing? A bad one, that’s what.  

 

“I’ll be more careful, okay? I promise.”  Stiles voice came through the window, bringing Derek out of his own thoughts.  

 

“I just want you safe. I love you, kid.” 

 

There was rustling and the sound of clapping.  The two were hugging,  obviously having a moment. Derek now felt like a total creeper, hanging out outside a teenagers window and listening to his conversation with his father.  

 

“I love you too, Dad.”  Stiles murmured.  

 

Derek tuned them out after that. He only listened again when he heard the front door shut, and then the sound of the patrol car revving to life. 

 

Right.  Now was his chance.  He just had to find a way to- 

 

The window beside him slid open, and Stiles head popped out. 

 

“You can come in now, creeper wolf.”  

 

Derek nodded, sliding into the window behind Stiles.   The boy took a few steps back and crossed his arms, glaring at him from the middle of the room. 

 

Derek stayed where he was.  Stiles might not want him to stay long, after all.  

 

“How did you know I was out there?” 

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, “I could see you.” 

 

“Right,” Derek said, feeling awkward. He looked around the room for a second before turning back to Stiles. “I’m sorry, about yesterday… I didn’t know.” 

 

Stiles frowns, “you didn’t know what?” 

 

“About.. that you’re..” Derek makes a gesture at his head. 

 

Stiles is now glaring at him, “are you trying to imply I’m mentally unstable or something? Because that’s all kinds of offensive.” 

 

“No!” Derek sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, “I didn’t know you.. couldn’t hear well.” Derek said lamely, crossing his arms in a defensive posture he couldn’t shake.

 

Stiles stared at him for a few seconds, his face blank, “you didn’t know I was hard of hearing?”  

 

Derek closed his eyes, hearing Stiles say it made the whole thing sound horrible. “I’m sorry, no one told me, I didn’t know.. I would never have-“ 

 

“Invited me to a concert? Looked pissed when I didn’t notice you talking to me? Threaten to kick me out of the pack because I don’t ‘listen’?” Stiles listed off, his face still disturbingly blank. 

 

“Um, all of the above?” 

 

There was a beat of silence, and then Stiles threw back his head and burst out laughing.  

 

Derek stood there, blinking in surprise.  

 

“Are you okay?” He asked after Stiles had laughed for two solid minutes.  The boy was now leaning over, clutching at his stomach. Stiles doesn’t lift his head. Derek rolls his eyes at himself, Stiles probably hadn’t heard him.  This was going to take some getting used to. 

 

He steps forward, remembering Lydia said that Stiles needs physical touch to get his attention.  Stiles stands up straight again before Derek reached him though. 

 

“Oh man, that’s hilarious. Dude, you should see your face right now! You look like you’re apologizing for killing my first born child or something.” Stiles wheezes, looking far too pleased for this situation.  

 

Derek shifts on his feet. Shouldn’t he feel bad about this? He opens his mouth but no words come out.

 

“This actually explains a lot. I always thought you were just an insensitive dick.” 

 

Derek winces, he kind of was.  Well, in for a penny.. 

 

“I thought you were a hyperactive spaz.” 

 

Stiles grins at him, “I am. A hyperactive spaz who’s deaf in one ear, and only has partial hearing in the other.”  

 

Derek frowns. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was that bad.” 

 

Stiles shrugs, waves him off, “apparently I hide it well.  I’ve always only had partial hearing, so I learned ASL and how to read lips and body language at the same time I was learning to talk.”  

 

Derek watches Stiles as he starts to move around his room, obviously considering the conversation over.  He wonders about Stiles wording, he’s always had partial hearing, did that mean he wasn’t always deaf in one ear? Derek shakes his head. Stiles would tell him if he wanted Derek to know.  

 

“Alright big guy, are you joining me or not?” 

 

Derek shakes his head again, clearing away his thoughts.  When he looks up he finds Stiles sitting on his bed, a PlayStation controller held out to him in invitation.  

 

Derek’s chest warms at the sight.  He had thought Stiles didn’t want to be part of the pack, but Derek was now realizing this was all a big miscommunication.  

 

He took the controller, sitting down in the bed beside Stiles.  He could learn how to talk to Stiles.  Lydia had been right after all.

 

This was his pack.  He could fix it. 

 

—

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome :) 
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
